For Keeps
by A.Good
Summary: JT and Liberty decided to keep their baby. What do they do when their family won’t help and their child is sick? Please R&R Jiberty Chapter 23 is Up Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

JT and Liberty decided to keep their baby. What do they do when their families won't help and their child is sick? Please R&R

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Degrassi or its character.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

JT and Liberty were in Ms Sauvé's Office. "Liberty you need to make a doctors' appointment. At this point the health of the baby is paramount. So who knows?" she asked.

"Only my brother and Toby," Liberty said, looking down at her growing belly.

"Not your parents? Liberty you're six months pregnant," Ms. Sauvé chastised her.

"I know Ms. Sauvé, but my father…there's no way I can tell him," Liberty said shaking her head, her face going pale.

"So you've just been hiding it? Well let's talk about options. It's a little late in the game for an abortion, so I assume that's off the table?" Ms. Sauvé looked down at Liberty's stomach gesturing towards it.

"Absolutely, I want to carry this baby to term, but afterwards..." Liberty said with her hand on her stomach.

"Liberty there is no afterwards, okay?" JT said, looking at Liberty then back towards Ms. Sauvé, "What about adoption?" he asked.

"I can refer you to an agency." Ms. Sauvé said to JT as she ruffled through some papers.

"Yes that's perfect. We're in," JT said, leaning forward in his seat.

"We? JT you broke up with me," Liberty reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm still the father. If you decide to keep this baby then it becomes my problem too," JT said, looking back towards Liberty.

"So, do you want me to refer you to an adoption agency or not?" Ms. Sauvé asked them.

"Yes!" JT said, looking at Liberty.

"No!" Liberty said, looking very hurt by JTs reaction. She stood up and started towards the door.

"Sounds like you have a problem," Ms. Sauvé said, looking at the both of them.

"Yeah, we do," Liberty said, opening the door and exiting the office both hurt and angry.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Doctor Cooper's Office. This is Angela, how may I help you?" the receptionist at the doctor's office answered through the phone.

"Hi, this is Liberty Van Zandt. I was given this number from my counselor. I need to make an emergency appointment," Liberty said through the phone.

"What seems to be the emergency Ms. Van Zandt?" the receptionist asked politely.

"Well I am pregnant," Liberty said.

"Is there something wrong?" the receptionist asked with concern.

"I don't know, I am six months pregnant and I have never seen a doctor."

"Oh my!" the receptionist exclaimed. "Well let me see," a few moments past, "Well I can get you in this afternoon at three o'clock."

"That is fine," Liberty said sadly in the phone. JTs reaction was really getting to her.

"Alright, I will see you then, come about fifteen minutes early so you can fill out some paper work"

"Ok."

"Goodbye," the receptionist said, still polite.

"Goodbye," Liberty said, hitting the end button on her phone just as she saw JT go to his locker down the hall. Liberty walked up to him as he went to grab his book out.

"I have a doctor's appointment at three o'clock. You can come, if you want to see how the baby you don't want is doing."

"Liberty," JT began.

"Do you want to come or not JT?" Liberty cut him off.

"Yes," He said with a sigh, "I'll drive you."

"Ok, I will meet you at your car after school. We have to be there fifteen minutes early," she told him, and with that she walked away.

Liberty was standing outside of JT's car when school ended. The car ride was silent except for the occasional "turn left" or "keep straight" as Liberty guided JT to the doctor's office.

* * *

When they got into the office they were greeted by the polite young receptionist Liberty had spoken to on the phone. She had short dark brown hair that fell perfectly around her oval face with peach colored skin, and dark green eyes. She was short and wore a conservative black skirt with a pink top, and white sweater. She handed Liberty papers that asked about her health and the wait.

"Ms. Van Zandt," a nurse called from a door that led to a hall. Liberty stood with JT at her side.

"Hello Ms. Zandt. I am Nurse Scott," she said with her hand reached out. Liberty shook her hand.

"Hi, I am Liberty and this is JT Yorke," she said, releasing her hand.

"Hello Mr. Yorke," she said, shaking his hand.

"Follow me," she said, and proceeded down the hallway showing them to a room.

"Make yourself comfortable. Dr. Cooper will be in, in a moment," she said, leaving the room. They sat in silence and a few minutes later Dr. Cooper entered the room followed by Nurse Scott. He looked to be in his early forties. He was six feet tall with black hair, fair white skin, and blue eyes.

"Hello Ms. Van Zandt I am Dr. Cooper," he said, shaking her hand.

He turned to JT to shake his hand, "And you must be the father."

"JT Yorke," he said in response.

"Ok, Ms. Van Zandt lay back. We are going to take a look at the baby," he instructed.

Liberty complied lying back and lifting her shirt up to expose her pregnant belly.

"Ok this is going to be a little cold," Dr. Cooper said as he poured some jelly substance on her stomach.

"How does he or she look?" Liberty asked JT, looking a little worried.

"I don't know. I can't tell what anything is," JT said, looking at the monitor.

"This is the head," Dr. Cooper pointed out on the monitor, "and that is the baby's heart."

"It, it looks real," JT said full of emotion looking over at Liberty.

* * *

Liberty walked out of the office after her exam. She walked slowly past the receptionist who says "Goodbye" politely.

"Passed with flying colors. Like mother, like offspring," JT said very happy.

"They'll be happy to hear that at the adoption agency," she said sadly.

"Really? You sure?" JT said, turning to her and they both stopped walking.

"No, I don't want to give our baby up, but you do obviously," she said, looking at him as she fought back tears.

"Liberty it's not that easy. We have lives ahead of us. School and jobs," he began thinking about all the things they would miss.

"So? We can do it, all of it. I know it," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because you needed it. Look I love you JT and whatever you want to do, I'm fine with it," Liberty said, not really sure if she meant it.

JT paused for a moment and he could see the heartbeat of his baby on the monitor. He started to think of all the things he would miss in that child's life. At that moment he came to a decision.

"Let's keep this baby," he said with a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liberty and JT were sitting in the living room of his house. They had decided to tell JT's grandmother about the baby first, figuring she was the less of two evils.

"Liberty, I am so happy you've taken this one back. Luck of the Irish he's got," Mrs. Cooney said with a big smile. She joined them in the living room bringing in ice tea. She took a seat in the chair across from the couch where Liberty and JT sat nervously.

"We're both very lucky," Liberty said with a timid smile.

"Speaking of which, um we have great news! We're having a baby," JT spit out, half smiling half bracing himself.

Mrs. Cooney sat stunned looking at her grandson, her eyes wide.

"You cannot be serious," she said, slowly articulating every word.

"Yeah we are. We're gonna be, uh, parents." JT said. He then faked a smile that showed how nervous he was.

"James Tiberius! Do you have any idea what it takes to raise a child? You are far, far, too young," Mrs. Cooney said, sitting back in her seat.

"Well I thought that you could help us. I mean you raised mom and me," JT said hopefully.

"And I'm not planning to spend my retirement going through it again," she said, dashing any hopes that JT had. "Have you thought about adoption?"

"Uh, we've considered it, but no," Liberty said, looking at her feet. She had a feeling that this conversation would not go well.

"Look Gram we love each other, okay?" JT said standing up. He now realized that he and Liberty would be on their own. "That's all that matters. The rest we'll figure out. Let's go," JT said to Liberty. Liberty stood up and followed him out of the house and to the car.

"We can't tell my parents," Liberty said with panic plain across her face. "Your grandma's a lamb, my parents are lions."

"Liberty, we can't keep avoiding this okay?" JT said, turning the car on, "We have to tell your parents."

"And we will. Just not now," she looked at him pleading, "If I tell my father he'll kick me out guaranteed."

"Well let him, okay, because we're gonna get our own place for you, me, and the baby," JT said assured as he pulled out of his driveway.

"You're serious? I guess I could use my spelling bee money," she said to him smiling, her hope not returning.

"Yeah and I'll, I'll take more shifts at the pharmacy. They are looking for a full time guy for the night and weekend shift. I will just ask to take that," JT said, forming a plan in his head.

"What about school?" she questioned.

"It doesn't interfere with school. It starts after school until closing and in the morning on Saturday and Sunday," he explained.

"So we're not telling them?" Liberty smiled with relief.

"No, not yet, because before we jump we better have a safety net," JT said as he put the car in drive and took off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Liberty and JT were looking for an apartment, but no one wanted to rent to them, because she was a pregnant teen. Finally, they went to an apartment where the person was willing to rent to them.

"Well rent's $750 a month kids and I'll need first and last up front," the landlord explained to them.

"Two months rent? That's $1500," JT said surprised.

"Yeah, it's a pretty standard practice kid. I can give you two weeks to get the money to me," the landlord bargained.

Back at JT's house Liberty was counting the money that they had.

"With my spelling bee money and the little you have in savings, we still have to come up with $379.25 more," Liberty explained, looking at the math she had done on the sheet of paper in front of her.

"We need to get emancipated," JT blurted out.

"What?" Liberty said surprised.

"We need to get emancipated. I was looking into it and if we get emancipated then we can get a lot of public assists," JT explained as he went to his bag. "I have already filled out my papers and my grandma already signed them. I've also started the papers for this food and clothes assistance were we can buy anything from that big discount superstore in town or any grocery store. I've got your papers right here."

"Slow down JT! My parents will never agree to that and I thought we were not going to tell them yet," Liberty said bewildered.

"And we aren't. See all you have to do is fill out the paperwork and because you're pregnant they will consider you temporally emancipated. Then they will send a letter to your parents to see if they want to fight it. They will also call your house but it will be around the time that your parents are at work," he said with a devious look in his eye. "All you have to do is get the letter and erase the messages, and if there is no response in a month then bang you are emancipated!"

"When did you do all this?" Liberty asked as she started to look over the information JT had handed her.

"After school today. I was talking to my grandma last night and she told me about it. I need to get all this done before I start working full time in two weeks," JT said. "We only have three more months, maybe less, to get everything ready. See I spoke with a lady about everything we can get. We can get the food and clothes assistance combined with my $250 and your $350 because you have the baby. After two weeks I will get about $150 and you and the baby will get about $250. That will be more than enough for food and clothes for the baby. With my job paying $9.50 an hour for full time we can make it. There is also a program thing that pays for daycare there," he explained as Liberty looked through the pages to find it. "And one of the daycares on there is looking for a part time worker from three to six for $7 an hour, and I told them about you and they said…"

"JT you are moving too fast for me. You did all that by yourself in an hour. That is amazing! When did you become so responsible," Liberty said amazed.

"I have to. I am going to be a dad," he said with a smile. He was starting to like the sound of that. Liberty was still looking at the papers.

"We are not doing this housing one," she said holding a paper up to JT.

"Why?"

"Have you looked at the neighborhoods? They are either across town or in a bad neighborhood. I will not live there. I want the apartment we looked at today. It even has a washer and dryer in it and a dishwasher. If we can make the down payment I know we can afford it with all the assistance and if I take this job. I know we can please?" she asked with her sweetest face on.

"Ok, I will just ask my grandma for money. I know she will give me at least $250. She doesn't want us to live on the street."

"And I will ask my parents for $200. I will tell them it is for some school stuff or books."

"Why Liberty, are you going to be deceitful, hmmm," JT said with a smile as he kissed her.

"Just hand me a pen and let me fill out these papers. Then I will make a budget and a list of things we will need."

JT handed her a pen and hugged her. "Oh and we won't need a bed set for us. My grandma is going to let us take mine"

"Oh great," she said sarcastically, looking down at the black bed with all color paints on it. Something that JT did when he was young. "Well we are going to have to paint it. I will not sleep on this bed like this," she smiled at JT and started to fill out the papers.

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: JT and Liberty go shopping. Liberty confides in some friends.**_


	4. Chapter 4

******Sorry it took so long to post. I will do better. Please Please Please Review. I really love the feedback. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**I am sorry if there are some mistakes in my writing but please remember that I am only human. I cannot catch everything and I am extremely busy. I am a law student with at lot of important papers that needs more of my attention. I will try my best to edit the chapters but they will not be perfect because I am not perfect. Please continue to review I really do love the feedback.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

3 days have passed since that day in JT's room.

JT and Liberty are shown giving the money to the landlord. JT and Toby are shown moved the bed into the apartment. The bed is painted a cream color, so are the dresser and chest. There was a chocolate brown comforter on the bed with green decorative pillows. The curtains in the room were the same green as the pillow and JT's TV sat on top of the chest.

"This is all ours honey" JT said to Liberty out of breath putting his arms around her to hug her belly while look at the bed set in their new room.

"I know and we get out first money cards tomorrow and we can start getting things for the baby's room, I don't know how much longer I can keep this from my parents" She said looking down at her stomach. She was worried that her parents were going to find out before she was ready to move.

"It is all going to be alright" JT reassured her and gave her a kiss.

"Yuck, that is how you got in this mess in the first place" Danny said from behind them as he walked in the room.

"I know it's like they haven't already learned their lesson" Toby agreed with a laugh.

"Anyway, we better get home before mom and dad so you can check the mail and the messages." Danny reminded her. He had been very supportive ever since he found out about the baby. He really was a great little brother.

"Danny's right you better take us home, anyway you have work to do, walls to paint" Liberty said as she pointed to the walls in the living room which were a horrible mustard yellow color.

"Don't remind me," JT sighed as he let go of Liberty. Liberty had a lot of changes she wanted to make to the apartment. Or rather the she wanted him to make. JT grabbed his keys off the dresser and hands them to Liberty.

"Your letting me drive?" She asked taking the keys from his hand.

"Yep"

"Oh God" Toby and Danny said in unison. And JT laughed.

* * *

Back at the apartment JT and Toby are painting the walls a light blue color the Liberty pick out with a burnt orange and silver accent wall.

"You and Liberty are really making this happen all by yourselves," Toby said with pride. He was really proud of his friends' hard work.

"Yea, Liberty made a budget and with me working full time and her part time after the 6 weeks of course we can still afford to put about $200 away in saving just incase, but we are not doing it alone completely. Grandma is helping a little." JT admitted.

"I thought she didn't want to help" Toby said as he stop to put more blue paint on his brush.

"Well she is not doing anything extra. She is just going to continuing to pay my car insurance I just have to pay to add Liberty on it, But Liberty has to get a license first" JT laughed, he loved Liberty but the girl can't drive to save her life. She was getting better but still had a ways to go.

"Well from that drive to her house I don't think you'll have to worry about adding her to the insurance" Toby said with a laugh thinking about how Liberty almost hit her mail box, hit two curbs when she turned, and jerked off once when they stopped at a stop sign.

JT laughed thinking about her driving too, "She is not that bad the car only jerked off once, she is getting better. Besides she has to get her license we only have one car we are going to have to share."

"Well if she is going to be driving, from now on I'll walk" They both laughed and continued to paint.

* * *

The next day JT and Liberty are at the superstore pushing two big empty carts

"Ok we have $600 to spend and you will have to cover the taxes." Liberty said she had a list of things they need to get.

"So what is first on the list" JT asked walking forward in the baby section.

"Ummm, Lets get the Crib first" She says walking towards a very pretty dark wooden crib with blue baby linen with bears on it. "How about this one it fits the budget, Oh there is the matching changing table and a stroller and car sit set in one." Liberty said excitedly.

"I Like it" JT said really he didn't care he just wanted blues he was hoping for a boy and so was Liberty.

Liberty adding the stuff in the calculator while JT put the boxes in his cart.

"That is $316.90 and you are going to have to put them together" Liberty said as she subtracted the amount from the budget and marked it off the list.

JT and Liberty continue shopping getting a Chester drawl, play pin, baby tub, bottle warmer, and trimming for the baby room that matches the crib. At this point JT cart was full and Liberty has something under hers. Then they went into the furniture section. They pick out glass desk, a dark wood coffee table, and end table, a TV stands that matches, which are all in boxes. They head to electric and pick out a 26 inch Sonya flat screen TV that was on sale. They go to the fabric section to pick out some fabric.

They were standing in the line to check out while Liberty calculated the total.

"I am going to be putting things together for the rest of my life." JT groaned looking at all the boxes in the carts.

"Stop complaining I'll help" Liberty said not looking up. "Oh no"

"What is it?" JT asked concerned he walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"We went over budget by $56.78 with taxes that will be 709.32." She said looking at the calculator. "We'll have to put something back." She said looking into the two carts with a sad face. She didn't want to have to come back for this stuff she wanted to have the apartment ready as soon as possible. But if she had to put something back the TV would have to go. JT eyed his TV.

"No Liberty I can afford it" JT said keeping his arms around her wanted her to calm down and keep his TV he know that would be the thing to go.

"I though you use the extra on the used sofa we bought earlier" Liberty said turning around in his arms so that she faced him.

"I did but remember I got him to take $50 off, we have enough." He smiled giving her a quick kiss and releasing her so that he could push the carts up to the counter.

"Good" she sighed with relief.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Tobs my car is not big enough to carry all this, why didn't you bring Danny?" JT asked as he and Toby loaded some boxes into Toby's dad's SUV.

"He is at home on phone duty" Toby reminded him.

"Oh yea, drop me off home so you can pick him up to help unload the cars" Liberty said as she sat down in the passenger seat of JT's car. "He can help you guys put some of this stuff together." She smiled imaging them putting all this stuff together "but I will take the fabric. I will start working in the sofa cover tonight." She said holding up the bag with fabric in it. She had been sewing since she was little and she was going to reupholster the sofa and make it look brand new.

"I though you said you were going to help put stuff together" JT said jokingly.

"Yea, but you knew I wasn't," she said with a laugh as they loaded the last thing into the car.

* * *

Liberty is sitting in front of the sewing machine in the office room in her house. She has the phone sitting beside her as she sews the fabric for the cushions. The doorbell rings and Liberty took her foot off the pedal. She went to the door and opens it.

"Hey Liberty" Manny and Emma greeted her.

"Hey guys, come in" she says and clearing the way for them to walk in.

"We haven't talk to you in a while we just wanted to see what was up" Manny says and Emma gives her a look.

"What she means is we were worried, you're never around anymore." Emma says with concern. Her eyebrows creased.

"Well ummmm…"Liberty paused decided whether or not to tell them. They were her best friends, they should know. "Ok I will tell you just come up to my room my parents will be home any minute." Liberty says and starts up the stair with the phone from the living room still in her hand.

"Don't you want to put the phone down?" Emma asked confused.

"No, just come on." Liberty said and continues up the stairs to her room. She closes the door behind them. Emma took a sit in the chair at Liberty's desk and Manny sits on the bed. Liberty looks at them not knowing where to start. "Well I guess I can tell you, you're going to find out soon enough anyway"

"What is it Liberty, Are you ok?" Manny asked looking very concerned, patting the space beside her for Liberty to come sit.

Liberty walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed beside Manny. She takes and deep breath. "Yes I'm fine, Well sort of find," she paused, Manny and Emma had a very confused look on their face. "Well I'm pregnant" Liberty blurts out.

Both Manny and Emma's face dropped from the news. It is silent for a moment.

"You're WHAT," Manny said in complete and total shock. "I can't believe this, how long have you known? Does JT know? Do you parents know?"

Emma was still unable to speak her face frozen.

"No my parents don't know and I am not going to tell the at least not now JT and I got an apartment together we are going to keep the baby" She said and show them her stomach. "The only people that knows about the baby is JT, Toby, Danny, Ms. Sauve, and now you. So don't tell anyone not yet"

"How far along are you?" Manny asked reaching out hesitantly to touch Liberty's stomach.

"How are you going to afford a baby?" Emma asked when she regained her ability to speak. She stared at Liberty's stomach.

"I'll be 7 months in 2 weeks and JT has thought of just about everything. We got some public assistance and he is starting full time next week and after the baby is born I will work part time at a daycare and this summer I will work full time. JT and I can do this." She said more to herself then to them.

"What about college?" Emma asked.

"I have already got some scholarships to any college I want to and I am applying for more I will just have to go to the University of Toronto it is only about 30 minutes away and JT, well I don't know but we will make it."

"Seems like you have thought of everything but you know it is not that easy" Emma said shaking her head. She heard the stories from her mom she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"No, But it is not impossible." Liberty said reassuring herself.

"Well you know we will support you no matter what" Emma said to her friend. She knew they would need their friends help and she was going to be there for them. Manny shook her head in agreement. Emma came over and pulled her friend into a hug and Manny joined.

"So when can we see you place" Manny said with a smile pulling out of the hug.

"Soon it is almost ready" Liberty said as Emma touched her growing belly.

_**Next Chapter: Liberty tells her parents about the baby.**_

**Please Please Review. Please just Click the Green Button.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people who reviews my story. Please Please Review. I really like the feedback. Please it only takes a minute.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

It is a little over month later and Liberty is getting bigger she is almost 8 months. It is hard for her to hide her stomach. Her mother has been asking her questions about her weight and her sleeping a lot but she just told her it was the stress of being class president. Her mother didn't want to believe it was anything else so she let it go.

Liberty has been backing her room up with the help of Emma and Manny, and hiding the boxes in her closet. When her parents aren't home she would move the boxes into her and JT's apartment. Liberty and JT had been back to the superstore picking up more stuff for the apartment and the baby.

They are at the apartment, which is a mess with all the bags and boxes everywhere. Liberty is putting up the dishes and groceries they brought. Manny and Emma are helping unpack some boxes in the living room. JT, Toby and Danny are trying to put together the kitchen table and it keeps falling down. Danny has the instruction in is hand and he is laughing. JT throws a paper at him and it is the other part of the instructions.

"What is this?" Danny asked opening the paper "Oh that is why it didn't make sense this is the first page."

"What?" JT said glaring at Danny. They finish putting up the table and unpacking the rest of the apartment. JT looks around the apartment everything is done.

"Well now the apartment is ready for us and the baby." He said with pride.

"Yea" Liberty said smiling.

"Now we have to tell you parents," JT said looking at Liberty. The smile left her face. She was still terrified about tell her parents. She didn't want to see the disappointed look on their faces.

"We have to do this Liberty if they throw you out it doesn't matter you will be leaving anyway. You knew this day would come." JT reminded her.

"Yea I just wish it didn't" Liberty said with a sigh.

"Well, can you wait until I get up to my room to tell them; I want to be out of the line of fire" Danny said to her with a laugh but he was serious. He knew his parents were going to explode when they find out.

"Very funny Danny" Liberty said glaring at him.

"Who is being funny"? he said seriously.

* * *

Back at Liberty's house Liberty and JT are putting her last box in his car when Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt pull into the driveway beside them. They get out of the car and walk over to them.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?" Mr. Van Zandt asked angrily wondering why they are packing boxes into the car from his house.

"I'm moving in with JT," she blurted out to her father not looking at him._ Better to just rip the Band-Aid off right_ she thought.

She walked into the house she wasn't sure she wanted to see his face. JT followed while her parents stood stunned in the driveway. They quickly recovered and followed her into the living room.

"Why would you want to do that? So you can, so you can be with him?" Mr. Van Zandt accused when he got into the living room pointing at JT.

"I have a name sir." JT said annoyed but cautious.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He yelled looking angrily at JT.

"Well, you will be okay, because I'm the father of your first grandchild." JT blurted out.

Liberty finally looked up at her parents' stunned faces. "Mom, dad, please try not to be angry." Liberty asked looking between her parents. Mr. Van Zandt starts laughing angrily "We'll take care of everything. The baby. Everything. Dad please, say something."

"What would you like me to say? That I'm happy? That I'm proud of you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I know. I'm stupid. So stupid." Liberty said hanging her head.

"It's not your fault Liberty. It's the fault of that fool standing beside you." He said acidly pointing a JT.

Liberty snapped her head up. He could just blame JT. She and JT did this together they were in this together. "Stop it dad! Okay, JT's been amazing. He's taking good care of us." She almost yelled. JT had really stepped up and tried his best ever since he found out about the baby.

"Liberty you're our daughter and we'll help you any way that we can." Mrs. Van Zandt said walking over to Liberty and hugging her.

"Which is why we can't allow you to move out. We need you here to help you through this…as a family!" Mr. Van Zandt said to her giving a death glare to JT. If looks could kill JT would be six feet deep.

"Oh, I get it" Liberty said realizing what he meant, "You want JT out of the picture" she spat she was extremely angrily now.

"I never want to see him here as long as I live!" Mr. Van Zandt screamed.

"Well that's unfortunate because JT's not going anywhere he is the father" she said slow and calmly controlling her anger. "And you can't stop me from moving out."

"What do you mean you are our child and we can stop you, you are a minor." Mr. Van Zandt spat.

"An emancipated minor" Liberty informed still clam and in control.

"I didn't sign any papers for that" He said in disbelief.

"I know I took them. It is too late now. You have no control over me. I'm leaving." Liberty said to her father she was so angry the he would try to cut JT out of his child's life, out her life.

Her mom gave her a sad look "I'm sorry mom" She whisper hugging her. She hated hurting her like this but she had made her decision and her and JT were in this together. She took JT's hand and walked to the door. She looked back at her dad who still stood shocked.

"You are going to leave your home, your family for him" Mr. Van Zandt hissed.

"JT and I have a family too. We are having a child together." She said putting her free hand on her stomach.

"He is not your family" Mr. Van Zandt yelled.

"I am her family and we are going to be parents. We are going to do this together" JT said looking at Liberty and giving her hand a squeeze.

Mr. Van Zandt did not acknowledge JT. "Liberty if you walk out of this house. Don't come back." He yelled.

Liberty looked at her mother and gave her one last smile and walked out the door. JT opened the car door for her and then got into the driver seat. She took one last look at her former home. Her mother stood at the door with a heartbroken and disappointed look. JT put the car in drive and the two drove off.

"Are you ok" JT asked her; she had tears falling down her face.

"Yeah" she said giving a half-hearted smile "We are a family now. You, me and the baby. We will be alright. Right"

"Right" he said turning to give her a kiss while they were at a red light.

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Liberty goes into labor.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Please Review. I really really like to hear from you. And don't forget to add me to your alerts and favorites list. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

Liberty and JT were at their apartment. Liberty had been having pain in her back lately and her stomach seem to be upset. She didn't say anything to JT because she didn't want to him to worry. She knew that some discomfort with pregnancy is normal. Liberty was in the kitchen when she groaned holding her stomach.

"What's wrong Liberty?" JT asked worried.

"My stomach is just upset I'm going to get some ginger ale to calm it." Liberty said as she reached in the cabinet for a cup. Just as she made it to the refrigerator she felt some liquid running down her leg. She looked at the floor to see a pale color liquid on the floor. She had read enough books to know what that was and what it meant.

"Oh God" she said a little panicky. She knew this day would come but she was still nervous.

"What is that?" JT asked standing up and going over to her he looked down to see what she was looking at and saw the liquid on the floor. He didn't want to think it was what he knew it was.

"I think my water just broke" She said breathless.

"WHAT, Does that mean you're in labor" He asked nervous. What a stupid question he knew she was in labor but that is the only question that his mind would let him form.

"YES YOU IDIOT" She screamed in pain as she felt a contraction. "NOW TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL"

JT snapped out of his stupor and grabbed his key. He opened the door for Liberty. And they were off to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital the doctor hands the baby to Liberty. "He looks so much like you and a little like Danny when he was a baby." Liberty commented looking lovingly at her baby. He was beautiful. 7lb 4oz and 20 inch long had light brown skin and JT eyes and a nose like Danny.

"So what should we name him?" JT asked looking at his baby and grabbing his hand.

"How about we keep your family name Tiberius and Danny has been such a big help we should name him after him." She said not taking her eyes after her son.

"So you want to name our son Daniel Tiberius." He said with a not gonna to happen look on his face

"No, Tiberius Daniel. Tiberius Daniel Yorke, What do you think?" Liberty said looking up at him hopefully.

"I hate Tiberius but if you like it then I like it." He said shaking his head. He always hated that name.

"We can call him Ti for short." She suggested but she like the name Tiberius. "Also I want to make Toby his God father and Emma and Manny his God Mothers"

"That is great. They have all been so helpful" He agreed.

"Can we come in" Danny says opening the door with Toby, Manny, and Emma following him.

"Yea" Liberty said smiling at her friends, "Come on in"

"Awww he is so cute" Manny cooed looking at the baby

"He is so tiny" Emma said coming over to the bed side.

"Yea, 7 pounds 6 ounces. That's my boy" JT said proudly.

"Can I hold him?" Danny asked as he reached for his nephew. Liberty hand Danny the baby. "Hi, I'm your Uncle Danny, your coolest Uncle ever"

"You're his only Uncle" Emma said sarcastically.

"Yeah but I am still the coolest" Danny replied still looking at his nephew.

"You are just too cute" Manny said talking the baby in the baby's face.

"Yeah he is going to be the man, Just like his Uncle" Danny said proudly. "I'll teach you everything I know"

"Well that won't be much" Manny laughed rolling her eyes.

"What's his name" Emma said ignoring the banter of her friends, still looking at the baby.

"Tiberius Daniel Yorke" Liberty said looking up a JT. Danny looked up shocked. "Ti for short"

"You name him after me?" he said with a big smile.

"Yeah" Liberty answered.

"But why did you name him after him" he said with a laugh trying to hide his emotion. He was honored that they would name the baby after him but he didn't want to get all misty eyed like a girl.

"Ok I can't stand it anymore, give me this baby" Manny said taking the baby from him. "Come here Ti. I'm Manny"

"His Godmother" Liberty said adding to her statement.

"What?" Manny asked with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah if you want. JT and I would like you, Emma and Toby to be Ti's Godparents. You guys have been such a big help ever since you found out. We could asked for better Godparents for Tiberius"

"What?" Emma said giving her a hug. "I would honored"

"Me Too" Manny seconded.

"You got it man" Toby said giving JT some _dap_ **(a hand shack you guys give to each other.)**

"Well now give Ti to his other Godmother" Emma said to Manny "Don't hog him"

"What about me" Danny said faking outrage.

"Come on, you're his Uncle and he has your name what more do you want." Manny said playfully hitting him.

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Liberty's Parents come to see the baby.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Please Review. A lot more people are reading then are review. Please Review. It only takes two minutes tops. Please!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Look at him, he is so cute" Manny said leaning over Ti's crib back at JT and Liberty's apartment.

"I just can't wait to spoil him," Emma said as they leave Ti's room and go in to the living room.

"You are not going to spoil him," Liberty said to her sitting on the couch.

"No that is my job" JT said with a laugh sitting down next to Liberty as she gave him a look "Just kidding. Well I may not, but there is stopping my grandma this is her great grandchild" there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Toby and Danny. Manny can you get that." Liberty said because she was closer to the door. Manny got up and answers the door.

"Uhmmm it is not Danny and Toby" she said looking back at Liberty with worried eyes. Liberty still could not see who was standing there.

"It not the social worker yet, their not suppose to come until next week to give me time to settle in" Liberty said low.

"NO it's it's….." Manny tried to get it out but before she could the people at the door enter the apartment.

"It's us Liberty can we come in we come to see the ba……. our grandson" Mrs. Van Zandt said. "If that is ok." She was holding a teddy bear they had bought for the baby.

"Oh course you can" JT said more to Mrs. Van Zandt then to Mr. Van Zandt. "He is asleep in here" JT said walking to the room were Ti laid. Liberty stood their speechless and her mom walked to the room her father still stood there looking at his daughter. "Are you coming Mr. Van Zandt" JT said looking at Mr. Van Zandt standing there. Mr. Van Zandt snapping out of his thoughts and follows JT and his wife to the room. "Liberty" JT called her name and gave her a look to come it the room.

"He is so beautiful" Mrs. Van Zandt said looking at her grandson with a tear in her eye. "He's just so beautiful"

"Can I hold him?" Mr. Van Zandt asked look at Liberty.

"Yes" Liberty agreed and walked over and picked her son up and placed him into her father's arms.

"What's his name?" Mr. Van Zandt asked.

"Tiberius Daniel Yorke" Liberty answered.

"You named him after your brother" Mrs. Van Zandt noted taking Ti out of Mr. Van Zandt's arms.

"Well he was the only person in my family who was there for me during my pregnancy." Liberty said looking at her father.

"Liberty we would have been there for you" He father said with anger.

"But only on your terms only if I gave Ti and JT up and I could never do that JT has taken such good care of me. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even have a place to live." Liberty said strongly.

"If it wasn't for him you would have never gotten pregnant in the first place you would have a future, go to college get a good education you can't do any of that now" He start to get loud.

"Please don't yell around my baby" Liberty said and stepped out of the room followed by Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and then JT who closed the door behind him Manny and Emma sat at the kitchen table not saying anything the weren't sure if they should leave or not.

"I can still go to college dad" she continued.

"How? You have a baby and this, this holding you back." He said pointing to JT.

"Stop Charles you promised" his wife said to him.

"I can't, I can't just pretend to be happy when I know that she has ruined her life for him." Mr. Van said point at JT again.

"Stop it Father. I have not ruined my life for JT. And if I were going to ruin it I wouldn't want to be for anyone else, JT is a great guy. He is willing to work while I go to college if he has to. But I am still going I am smart and I can get scholarships. I will go to the University of Toronto it is only about 30 minutes away and by then me and JT will have saved up enough for another car. We will be all right."

"You think you have it all figured out. What if the baby gets sick or if _he_ decides to up and leave then what Liberty?" Her father asked.

"First off SIR he has a name it's JT. Second I would never leave Liberty and our baby I love them. I am going to marry Liberty." JT said look Mr. Van Zandt right in the face.

"WHAT?" Mr. Van Zandt yelled.

"That's right." He said looking at Liberty "Maybe not today because we can't afford the kinda wedding that she deserves but someday soon. We are a family now and forever." A tear fell from Liberty's eye and she walked up next to JT.

"Dad this is my family now." Liberty said her voice has softened "I am a mother now I have to be an adult but I still want you in my life and in my son's life. But you have to decide if you want to be in it." She put her arm though JT's "and if you do you have to respect us and stop putting us down stop putting JT down. I know we made a mistake but we are trying our best to get through it as a family."

"I just want what is best for you Liberty" He father said and is eyes began to wetter "I love you so much"

"I know you do but you have to let me live my life. And raise my son I love you dad but I need to know that you will except the life I have now and stop living in the past and stop blaming JT for this" Liberty walked towards her dad. "Can you do that?" Liberty asked.

"I can try"

"That is good enough" Liberty said and walked up and gave her father a hug.

"AWWWW" Manny and Emma said from the kitchen. And then was a knock at the door.

"God I hope it is Toby and Danny this time I can't take much more emotion." JT joked as Manny opened the door again. She stopped and stared wide eyed at the person standing there.

Liberty, JT and Emma look on worried. "Just kidding" Manny said and move so that Toby and Danny walked in.

"Very funny" Emma said with a fake laugh.

Danny and Toby looked dumbfounded holding the pizzas in their hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

_**Next chapter: JT and Liberty get into a fight.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't feel like anyone is reading this story. I didn't get any reviews last chapter.**

**To everyone please Review. It only takes a second and I really really would appreciate the feedback.**

**Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Liberty sat at the desk writing the checks for the bills. JT walked in the door just getting off work. "Can you get Ti, It is almost time for his feeding" Liberty said not looking up from the desk.

"Liberty I just got home for working 7 hours on a Saturday can't you get him"

"I have been taking care of him all day and I am trying to pay these bills," She said looking up at him.

"That is your job," He said under his breath.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" She asked turning around in her sit to face him.

"I said that is your job. You're the mother I am the father I go to work all day and bring home all the money and you take care of Ti."

"That is the most……. Ahhh the most big headed, idiotic, BULLSHIT I HAVE EVER HEARD." She yelled and got out of her seat. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well it is true. I get up and go to school from 7:15 until 2:15 then I got to work from 3 until 9. I work 5 hour every morning on the weekend and have to do homework with what is left of the time and I just get in the door and you what me to feed Ti on top of that. I can't even rest." JT yelled and walked to the couch and sat down.

"And what the hell do you think I do all day" Liberty said walking over to him and standing in front of him. "I am the one who goes to school and then I got to work at the daycare with a bunch of screaming baby. Then I go home and try to do some homework and continue my duties as class president so that at least on of us can go to college and I do this while Ti is cry because he is hungry or wet." She started to tear up from the stress. "And then you come home and you're tired and Ti doesn't sleep through the night and you never get up you are no help at all. This is what you wanted."

"I did know it would be this hard and I am working my ass off to provide for you and Ti it's not like you little $400 a month can cover the bills."

"We need my little $400 to cover some of Ti expenses. Babies are not cheat you know. The money you make barely covers the bills JT it is not like you are making millions I am not use to living like this." Liberty said walking away from him to get Ti.

"You don't have to live like this you can always go back home." JT mumbles.

"What" Liberty said turning around.

"Nothing Liberty I'm out of here." JT said and grabbed his keys and leaves

Liberty is cry and she picks up the phone and calls her dad "Dad can you come get me a Ti. I want to come home."

"I'll be right over" He father said with a smile.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**

_**Next Chapter: Liberty's dad gets the wrong idea..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep reviewing. **

**Thanks for reading guys!!! Please Review!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Liberty is back at her parent's house she has been there for a few hours and JT hasn't called her yet. "Thanks again dad."

"It is alright. We can go get your things later." Mr. Van Zandt said.

"My things?" Liberty questioned.

"Yes I am just glad you came to you senses early. I know that you have gotten a little attached to the baby but the adoptions agency will still take him and then you can get back on track. And go to college."

"What are you taking about, I'm not giving Ti up. And I am not moving back I just came here to clear my head" she said shocked.

"What I thought you had finally came to your senses and you were going to get back on the college track." Mr. Van Zandt said.

"I am on the college track… I" Liberty started.

"Not the scholarship thing again, who is going to give a scholarship to a 16 year-old mother"

"You know what I am not having this conversation with you again." Liberty said and pulls out her cell phone and called JT. "JT I need you to come get me and Ti from my parent's house NOW."

"I'll be right there I am down the street at Toby's" JT said and started to go to his car.

"So you are going back to him after the argument you said you guys had." Liberty's father said to her in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes father we are a family and argument does not change that JT and I will work it out." Liberty said putting Ti in his car seat. "I hear JT now. Bye mom see you tomorrow Danny. Goodbye Father" Liberty said harshly and walked out the door.

Back at JT and Liberty's apartment Liberty and JT are sitting on the couch Liberty had just gotten finish tell JT about the argument her and her father had. "About what I said earlier. About the money you make I am so sorry JT. I was out of line. You take care or me and Ti and I love you for it I was just frustrated."

"I am sorry too I would never what you to leave, I was just tried from work I still haven't gotten use to it. But it doesn't matter in a month school will be over and you can work full time and the baby will be on a schedule and we will have the money we need and the rest." JT said and gave Liberty a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Liberty said and smiled "Oh I did tell you about that full scholarship to the University"

"Yeah"

"Well I will be getting the results next week and if I get it I will get a full ride plus 3000 a year for expenses"

"That will be great and I know that you will get it because you are great" JT said and kissed her passionately "Hey Liberty you know the baby is sleep and I am up if you know what I mean let's go to the bedroom and really make up" he said suggestively.

Liberty and JT got up and go to their bedroom.

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Liberty's father gets a few words.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Liberty walked into her parent's house and over to the desk were her father was sitting. "This is who will give a 16 year old mother a scholarship" she said throwing the award letter on the desk in front of him, he picked the paper up and started to read it "That's right a full scholarship plus 3000 dollars a year."

Mr. Van Zandt sat there speechless.

Mrs. Van Zandt came from the kitchen "Congratulation Liberty I am so proud of you"

"Thanks mom" Liberty said to her mother and then turn her attention back to her father.

"I told you I would go to college," She said taking the letter out of his hands. "You said that you would try to except JT, and my new life but you didn't try you just put it down. Well guess what I am going to college this is not the only scholarship I have applied to. I will get more money maybe JT will be able to go too if I get enough." She said and then started to walk to the door. She stopped and turned around to face her father again. "And you know what father I did it all without you. I don't need you to go to college so if you want to continue to not accept my life that is fine because I don't need you. I just wanted to let you know that I can do it with or without you" Liberty turned back around and started towards the door again.

Mrs. Van Zandt looked at her husband and lipped the words. "Say something" but Mr. Van Zandt sat speechless as Liberty walked out the door to JT's car and drove off. "I can't believe you. You are driving our daughter away and I won't let you. I will not lose her and our grandson Charles."

Mr. Van Zandt sighed, "I just want what's best for her Lisa." He said to his wife.

"She has to grow up now she is a mother whether you like it or not and she can make her own decisions, she is making her own decision and you better learn to accept it before you lose her forever."

"She thinks she has everything all figured out but she has no idea what she is getting into, she is going to fall flat on her face" Mr. Van Zandt said to his wife.

"Maybe that is true but don't you want to be there to help her if she falls. If you keep going like this she will never speak to you again." Mrs. Van Zandt said and then soften her voice "Charles do you realize that you daughter just came in her and told you that she won a full scholarship and you didn't say anything"

"I am just scared for her Lisa" Mr. Van Zandt said in a soft voice with tears in his eyes.

"Well maybe you should tell her that" Mrs. Van Zandt said and then walked into the kitchen to finish cooking leaving Mr. Van Zandt there thinking.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I am very busy with my finals coming up and I really need to focus. I didn't want to what until finals are over to post so that is why this chapter is short. I will do better I swear. Just please keep reading. **

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I can't ask enough Please Please REVIEW!!!!_**

**Please Review so I feel like someone is reading my story. **

**Thanks  
**

_**Next Chapter: JT makes a decision.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The alarm clock went off and Liberty reached over to turn it off. "Time to get up JT it is your turn to wash Ti while I take a shower" Liberty said.

"Thank God there is only two days left of school JT said getting up and going into Ti's room. He gets Ti ready and Liberty feeds him while JT is in the shower. JT and Liberty leave to drop Ti off and go to school.

* * *

JT and Liberty coming into the house after going to pick JT up from work. "Liberty I need to talk to you" JT said to her.

"Just let me put him down and hope that he goes to sleep tonight," She said walking into Ti's room. She comes back out with Ti in her hands "No sleep tonight, again" she sighed walking to the sofa and sitting next to JT.

"I'll take him this is the third night this week. Liberty this is not working" He said taking Ti from her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This you having to wake Ti up and put him in the car to come get me at night. We have to keep our grades up if we want to keep the student welfare. And we don't get enough rest like this."

"It will be over soon there is only one more day of school," she said looking at JT rocking Ti.

"But what about next year, Ti needs to be on a regular schedule." He said looking down at his son.

"So what do you want to do JT?"

"I'm not going back to Degrassi next year"

"What, no JT we said that we would finish school" she said standing up.

"Wait let me finish, sit down" he say and she takes a sit next to him again "I am going to finish school I am just going to go to night school. I will take the shift that I am taking this summer from 7 til 3 permanently and go to night school from 4 til 6 and 9-12 on weekend."

"No JT what about going to school with our friends?" Liberty said.

"You can still go I want you to go. But think about it, it will make things a lot easier. I can start this summer and I will be done by Christmas. That will mean no working late, no weekends. We will be able to spend more time together and it will give me a dollar raise I will be bring more money home so we can save up for another car. I can even work overtime sometimes on the weekends"

"No JT what about graduating with our class I don't want you to miss that."

"I won't I already talk to Ms. H she said that I can participate in the graduation ceremony with you. This is for the best Liberty the best thing for our family." JT said again looking at Ti who was now asleep in his arms.

"I don't know JT "she said shaking her head "how will you get to work and school"

"Well you job is only a block and a half away. We can drop off Ti in the morning then you can drop me off and go to school then when I get off I will walk to the daycare and get the car and go to class I will come pick you and Ti up after that since that the time you get off anyway. I have though about this Liberty it really is best."

"I guess you have I just didn't want you to have to do this" She said sadly. "I don't want you to resent me"

"I don't have to I want to do this for our family I love you and Ti so much I just want what is best." He said getting up "I am going to put him to bed" he said walking in Ti's room.

"I never though that I could love you anymore then I already do until today. You are so great JT. I love you," she said and she kisses him and followed him as he puts Ti down. "You are so responsible you just can't pick the condoms anymore." She laughed and they went to their bedroom.

* * *

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**__** I can't ask enough Please Please REVIEW!!!! I know this is short but I have an exam tomorrow and this is just my little break. I hope you like it.  
**_

_**Next Chapter: Liberty and her Father talk.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Liberty is feeding Ti while JT gets his bath ready. Then there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Liberty said leaving Ti in he high chair with the mashed peas in front of him.

"Hello Liberty" Mr. Van Zandt said after Liberty opened the door "Can we talk?"

"I'll finish feeding Ti" JT said as he walks over to the high chair. Liberty moved aside and lets her father step into the apartment.

"He is getting so big" He said looking a Ti who is now 8 months old.

"That can happen in 6 months" she said angrily "What do you want"

"I …. I just need to talk to you" he said moving towards the couch "can we sit?"

"Who says want to talk to you Father?" she almost yelled at him.

"Please Liberty I….."

"Just hear him out Liberty he is you father" JT trying to clam Liberty as he takes Ti to the bathroom.

"Fine" she said to JT and then turns back to her father "Talk"

"Liberty I am so sorry" he began "I was wrong the way I treated you and JT and my grandson" He voice softened as tears came to his eyes "I …. I was just scared. I wanted the best for you I wanted your life to be the best it can be. I thought you didn't know what you were getting into. I didn't want your life to be hard."

"Well life is hard sometime but JT and I handle it" said with angry in her voice.

"I though what I was doing was best that it will make you come around. But I was wrong. And I am sorry. I apologize to you too JT I blamed you I shouldn't have you were just trying to be the man for your family." He said looking to JT in the bathroom with the door open.

JT just nodded in acceptance and then Mr. van Zandt turned back to his daughter. "Liberty I just want to be apart of your life all of your lives." He said he had tears running down his face "Please"

Liberty was crying now "I want you to be apart of our lives that is all I wanted" She cried hugging him as JT comes over with Ti in just his diaper.

"I'm glad you two worked this out, I thought I was going to have to lock you two up in a room until you worked it out" He said with a laugh.

Liberty and Mr. van Zandt laughed as JT handed Ti to Mr. Van Zandt. "You have a lot of holding to catch up on," JT said sitting next to Liberty.

"Yes I do, so how is you senior year going. Your mom hasn't told me anything she said that if I wanted to know I will have to ask you."

"It is going will I still work at the daycare after school"

"I don't go to Degrassi anymore" JT informed Mr. Van Zandt.

"What you have to get an education I will do anything to help you so you can go back to school."

"No sir I go to school I go to night school over at the community college I started this pass summer I will be finish next month at the end of December and I will graduate with the Degrassi class in May. I did it so that I could work during the day and I can be home with Liberty and Ti at night."

"Oh that is great" Mr. van Zandt said to JT.

"And I got a lot more scholarships one for $10,000, five for $1,000, and two for $3,000 and three for $5,000 I am a essay writing Queen so both JT and I are going to University of Toronto" Liberty said proudly to her dad and Ti tried to get down so he could play.

Mr. Van Zandt place Ti on the floor and Ti began to play with the toy sitting there. "I really have missed a lot," he said sadly.

"Yeah but you are here now and you will never miss anything again" Liberty said to her Father.

* * *

**Only two more exams to go and I will be halfway done with law school so wish me luck. And Please Please Review. It will lift my spirits!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Again I am sorry it was so short!  
**

_**Next Chapter: JT finish school.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's short. Please don't kill me. Trust me I am going to do better. Please Review Anyway!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"I can't believe that you are done with school," Liberty said as she put Ti in his car sit after JT's night school graduation.

"Yea but I won't really be done until I graduate with you at Degrassi" he said as he opened Liberty's door for her.

After the drive home Liberty is sitting at the desk in their apartment paying the bills "Liberty we have to get a tune up for the car and an oil change".

"I don't know if we can afford it if we want to get a new car before this summer when we start classes."

"While if you don't get this car taken care of then we won't have this one either" he said walking over to the desk with a chair to sit next to her. "How much do we have in saving?"

"Ummm about $3570 and that is not enough of a down payment if we want a least a 2001 Camry and a Infinite QX4 Luxury which you wanted I may add, that will be about 30 thousand with the taxes we need to save that so that we can have a low monthly payment plus the insurance cost." She said taking out the calculator from the desk drawl "We will need at least a 15 thousand dollar down payment to pay $250 a month for the cars with your trade in and the money we have saved that is still another $4430"

"But we have to get this done or I won't get the $7000 on my trade in and we need that too."

"Well let's see, the cable bundle is not due until the end of the month and we can be late about a week I won't get that suit I needed and I will pay it with my next check" Liberty said with a sigh.

"NO don't do that, my boss has been asking if I can work overtime for the next month and a half while Rachel is on maturity leave I will just do that."

"I thought you did night school to spend more time at home not at work"

"While we need that money and that is time in a half every day for 7 hours with the weekends still off that is an extra $550 a week minus taxes that will be about $500"

"Yea but you will be working double shifts for a month and a half you will be tried all the time and I will have to come get you every night again"

"No I will just take my break at 6 and drop you and Ti off. Do you know what a extra $500 a week for 6 weeks will do that is 3000 dollars Liberty we will almost be at are goal maybe we can put an even bigger down payment down."

"Ok JT" she said and kissed him "I am just going to miss you but it is only for 6 weeks right, when do you start"

"Tuesday after Christmas we are close tomorrow and Christmas day." He said hugging her and getting up to go to the couch. In a minute Liberty joins him. "So how do you feel about going to your parents for dinner tomorrow?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"I guess I am ok my father is really trying But we will see"

"Yes we will but right now all I want to see is you in the bedroom." He say getting up and going to the bedroom door and waiting for Liberty.

Liberty turned off the light in the living room and goes to JT and kisses him and then they both go into their room.

* * *

**I really should be studying but here I am writing another chapter. I hope you like it. And the best way to should me you like it is to Review!!! So Review Please!!!**

_**Next Chapter: Dinner at the Van Zandt is full of surprises. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so glad to be done with Exams!!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"There's my grandson, Come here" Mr. Van Zandt said reach out to take Ti from Liberty's hands.

"I'm here too," Liberty said with a laugh.

"Come her and give you mama a hug," Mrs. Van Zandt said reaching a giving her daughter a hug and then JT.

"I know I am happy to see you too" Mr. Van Zandt said with a laugh "but Tiberius is sooo cute and he is getting so big I can't believe he is 9 months."

"I know you know he took his first step 3 days ago with a little help" JT said smiling with pride. "And he can say Daddy and Mommy and a few other words"

"I know Liberty told us I just wish I was there to see it" Mrs. Van Zandt said.

"You know we Van Zandt start walking and talking early Liberty was about 8 months when she said her first word and almost 9 months when she took her first steps" He said look at his grandson with pride.

"Yea he may get his walking and talking from Liberty but he gets his looks from his uncle here" Danny said walking over to his father so that he can play with Ti.

"Whatever Daniel," Liberty said to her brother "Anyway but now we have so start baby proofing the apartment even more I don't want him banning his head on the edge of the coffee table or anything"

"I told Liberty we should get some of those guards that go on the edges of the tables" JT said.

"That is a great idea I think we have some here in the attic from when Liberty and Danny were babies I will go get them." Mrs. Van Zandt said heading up the stairs "Oh and Liberty can you check the turkey in the oven"

"Ok mom" Liberty said heading to the kitchen while the men continue to play with Ti.

The Family sat down for dinner. "So JT I hear that you are done with night school congratulation" Mr. Van Zandt said.

"Thank you sir" JT said.

"I told you to call me Charles"

"That right you are like family, you call us Charles and Lisa now" Mrs. Van Zandt said to him "And you two could have told us about the graduation we would have liked to come."

"We were but that was not the graduation that counts the only graduation that counts is the one from Degrassi with our friends" JT said "That is the one I want you to see."

"So have you two decided whether you are going to start school this summer or this fall."

"Yea dad we are going to start this summer so that we can finish early that is if we can make enough for these cars" She said to her father "JT is even going to work double shift for the next 6 week to help raise the money."

"Yea one of the women who works with me is going on maturity leaves it will give us an extra 3000 dollars plus the 200 we put in ever two week that will get us 4200 closer"

"Yea we only put that away with a lot of cut backs"

"Oh honey but won't you be tried" Mr. Van Zandt worried.

"Yea you will never get any time to hang man," Danny said.

"It is only for 6 week man and I get the weekend off"

"Well I guess it's just me and Tobes during the week"

After dinner Mr. Van Zandt took the last plate in the kitchen. "I think it is time to open presents it is my grandson's first Christmas and I want make it special"

"Let me get his presents" Mrs. Van Zandt said and begins to pull out box after box.

"OMG Ms. Lisa are all of the boxes his" JT said as he held his son who was reaching for the boxes.

"Not all of them" she laughed.

After opening all of Ti's presents there was a large pall of clothes and toys for Ti.

"Will we won't have to buy clothes for Ti until he is 2" Liberty joked but that fact was almost true Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt and Danny had brought clothes from size 9 month to size 24 month. And everything from toy cars that Ti had to push to toy cars that he could ride in.

"This is too much he can even walk yet how can he ride in that." JT said pointing to the toy car.

"While maybe we over did it a little but this is our first grandson" Mr. Van Zandt said.

"Yea he does have my name he has got to look good," Danny said holding up one of the outfits that he brought Ti.

"While ok now it is time for your presents and you too Danny" Mrs. Van Zandt said giving Danny, Liberty and JT their boxes.

"And her is yours mom and dad" Liberty said handing each of them a box and one to Danny. Danny did the same. They all opened there presents and thanked each other.

"Ok JT and Liberty we have one more present for you." Mr. Van Zandt said with a smile "Come with me" He got up and everyone followed. After going outside Mr. Van Zandt handed a large heavy box to Liberty. Liberty opened it and inside of it were a lot of rocks and a garage opener.

"OK thank for the garage opener when we get a garage it will come in handily" Liberty said with a laugh.

"Just press the button stupid" Danny said holding Ti in his arm as Liberty gave him a dirty look. Liberty pressed the button and her parent's garage opened reviling a 2007 Infinite QX4 Luxury.

"OMG" JT yelled as he ran over to the car "This is the one I wanted"

"OMG" Liberty said still standing were she was in shock "OMG" she said again still not moving.

"It is fully loaded and fully paid for in you and JT's name" Mr. van Zandt explained.

"OMG" Liberty said again.

"Oh Please say something other then OMG" Danny complained.

"This is too much" Liberty said as JT joined her.

"Yea this is too much Mr. Charles and Ms. Lisa" JT agreed.

"No it is not. You two have work hard to make you lives work" Mrs. Van Zandt said.

"Yes" Mr. Van Zandt agreed, "Besides we always plan to buy you a car when you graduated and this way you can buy a new Camry instead of and old one for less then you were going to pay for the two. This way you can pay it off faster and start saving for a house for after you graduated college and start your careers."

"Yea you can't live off of student welfare for ever. Besides it is in you name and we can't take it back." Mrs. Van Zandt said with a laugh.

"Ti likes it already" Danny said as Ti hit the car and laughed.

* * *

**_Again I can't ask enough Please Please REVIEW!!!! I really really love to hear from you and it only takes 2 minutes tops. So hit the green button and tell me what you think._**

_**Next Chapter: JT and Liberty talk about the present and the future.**_


	15. Chapter 15

** I didn't get many review on my last chapter so I hope that I get a lot this one. Please Please Review. **

**It motivates me. So Please Review!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

"I just can't believe that they gave us a car" Liberty said Christmas afternoon Ti was taking is nap after opening more presents that morning. Liberty and JT still have all of the stuff he got last night plus more in the living room floor. They went to JT grandmothers house that morning to open presents with her and Toby, Manny, and Emma had stopped by with their presents and to see the new car.

"Me either but I love it" JT said hugging her as she sat by him with a pen and paper in her hand.

"I just did the math and with you working double, the trade in, the $5000 your grandmother gave us out of your college fund and the money we put in every month we will have saved $15000. That mean we can get a 2009 Toyota Camry for $20000. Over 3 year we will have to pay about 138 dollars a month and if I take on more hours this summer we can pay it off sooner."

"I am glad we can get the car that you want." JT said putting his arms around her. "I told you we could make it"

"Yea but we couldn't make it on our own, if it weren't for our families we would never be able to afford these cars and we have been really struggling."

"I know, we are going to have to pay our own car insurance now that is going to be an extra 240 a month I don't know how we would have done it without the help" JT agreed.

"I still don't know how we are going to do it JT"

"We will figure something out we always do. I will work over time and you can take a few more hours maybe 2 extra a day"

"Yea plus the scholarships"

"That's right my baby is smart you got a full ride plus another 20,000 mines my tuition that will leave and extra 12000 a year."

"Yea JT, about that I want to go to Graduate school and get my master in business. With summer school I can complete undergraduate in 3 years and my master in one" Liberty said look up a JT.

"That is great I want you to do it all. That will only be an extra 8000 out of the 36000 that we will save plus any other saving that is enough for a down payment on a house and a wedding."

"We don't have to have a wedding JT we can just go to the judge and get married."

"No Liberty I want you to have it all a beautiful wedding a white gown all of it." JT say putting his hand on Liberty's face "I've been saving for the perfect engagement ring and wedding ban I saw."

"JT I know you want that but we can't afford it, beside I can't wear white anyway"

"It's doesn't have to be expensive, and you can wear black for all I care I just want to see you walk down the aisle and tell the world that you and I will be together for ever. I love you and Ti so much I want the world to see that you are mine and that we are a family"

"We are already a family JT, wedding or no wedding, I love you" Liberty said and she kisses JT.

"I want a wedding and I know that you want one too so we are going to have one" JT said giving her another squeeze. "We are going to have it all"

* * *

*****

It is the beginning of February JT had just finish working double shifts and he and Liberty had saved $14,277 dollars for the down payment on their car not including their trade in. JT and Liberty walk around the car lot looking at the Camry pushing Ti his stroller. A salesman comes up to the he has an attitude "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes we are looking at Camry we are looking to trade in a buy a new one." JT said to the man

"You are looking together," the man asked rudely.

"Yes" JT answered think the question was weird.

"Well oh" The salesman, said, "What kind of car do you want to trade in."

"It is over there," Liberty said pointing to JT's car in the parking lot.

"Is this your son" he specifically asked Liberty.

"Yes this is our son" Liberty answered point to her and JT.

"You have a son together"

"Yes" Liberty said getting a little upside about his line of questioning.

"Oh well let us go look at your car." The salesman said walking over to their car. He walked around the car checking it out then he asked, "How older are you"

"What does that have to do with anything?" JT asked growing angry.

"So it was just a question to assess you qualification. Excess me I need to go get my book to price your car."

"We have already had our car price it is worth $7000"

"Ok I'll just go get my book" The salesman said walking away from them. The salesman walked up to another salesman. JT and Liberty could still hear him. The salesman said, "Look at the you mixed couple. To young to know to stay with their own race and they even have a little ugly mixed baby, That baby will never know where he belong because he got no race. His just like a mutt dog don't know what breed it is."

Liberty stood there in shock at what she had just heard. The salesman continued "They won't be getting not good deal from me. They make me sick to my stomach."

"What did you just say" JT yelled going over to the salesman "did you just call my son a dog."

"I think that you must have misheard me sir" the salesman lied.

"He didn't mishear you, you called our son a dog" Liberty yelled "How dare you, you son of a bitch."

"Maim please clam down"

"No she will not clam down, who the hell do you think you are talking about us like that" JT said stepping into the salesman's face "I ought to knock the shit out of you right now" JT said making a fist just as the manager came out.

"Sir what is the problem here" the manager asked

"The problem is that this asshole said that we don't know are place that we should not be dating outside of our race and the our son will never now his place because he is like a mutt." JT yelled.

"Sir please clam down so we can talk about this" the manager said trying to control the situation.

"There is nothing to talk about. We wouldn't buy a car from this place if you paid us. And I will be telling my father about this. He is a lawyer so you will be hearing from him. Come on JT, he is not even worth it." Liberty said turning and walking away.

"Maim there is not need for that I'm sure we can fix this problem" the manager pleaded.

"Fix this problem that man called my child a mutt. There is nothing to fix." Liberty said loading Ti into the car sit in the back. "You will be hearing from my father," She said getting in the car with JT and Liberty driving off.

Liberty told her father what happened at the car dealer and not only did the salesman get fired Liberty and JT go a great deal on the Camry. So great that they paid it in full and had $500 left.

* * *

**As Promised this chapter is longer. **

**I love you all that reviewed. Please Keep Reviewing it really encourages me. So Please Please Review!!!!**

_**Next Chapter: Ti gets sick.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Please Review!!! I really love to hear for you!!!!**

**I haven't gotten any reviews on these last few chapters and I am feeling a little discouraged so please review!!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

March 15, JT and Liberty were sitting on their sofa watching TV. Liberty hand her legs cross JT and he gently rubbed her café absentmindly. There are toys everywhere from Ti's first birthday party the day before. "Are you ready to graduated in two months?" JT asked.

"Defiantly I just want to get this whole school thing over with, it's so hard being parent and going to school."

"I know what you mean I was so glad when I finished" JT agreed.

"Yea but it is back to school, work and being parent this summer," Liberty said.

"Are you sure you don't think that we should wait and start fall so we can relax this summer." JT asked.

"You know we decided it was best to go to school all year round we can do a whole semester over the summer if we go every summer you can graduated in July 2011 and I can in May 2012 with a master degree I already got in the dual-degree program I will get my master in only one year. And by the time I graduate you will already have a job and we can get married and buy a house. This is the best thing for our family."

"I know I jus thought that maybe you needed a break you know I don't want you to burn yourself out" JT said putting his arms around Liberty as she lays her head on his chest. "I love you."

" I love you too," Liberty said just as Ti starts to cry.

"Want me to get him?" JT asked.

"No, I'll get him" Liberty said getting up off the sofa and going into Ti's room. Liberty goes to Ti's crib Ti is standing up waiting to be picked up he is still crying and it is obvious that something is wrong. "What's wrong with mommy's baby" Liberty's asked while picking Ti up.

"Mommy" Ti cried he looked flushed.

"OMG" Liberty said feeling that her son was hot "JT" she said almost yelling.

JT rushes into the room "What's wrong?"

Liberty is holding Ti with a look of fear in her eyes "JT, Ti is hot all over"

"Ok, Ok just clam down and let's just take his temperature to see how hot he is." He said taking Ti out of Liberty's arms "Don't we have one of those ear thermometer"

"Yea it's in the bathroom let me go get it" Liberty said hurry out of the room.

"I'm going to go get him so ice water I heard it help a fever com down" he said and started to the kitchen. Liberty came into the kitchen just as he was opening the refrigerator door with the thermometer in her hand.

"Here you take his temperature, I'll get him some water." Liberty said handing him the thermometer and hurrying to the cabinet getting one of his sip cups out. While Liberty fix Ti some ice water JT put the thermometer in his ear.

When the thermometer-beeped Liberty was coming over with the cup and hand it to Ti. JT looked at the thermometer "OMG 104" JT screeched.

"104" Liberty says tearing up "we have to get him to the hospital now"

"I know which car is the car sit in" JT asked they had just bought Liberty's Camry

"The Camry" Liberty said grabbing her keys as JT opened the door.

"I'll drive" JT said handing Ti to Liberty.

* * *

**Sorry it is shorter then I you may have hoped. But Please Please Review!!!!**

_**Next Chapter: Ti is sick and it is bad.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. The holidays had me busier then I thought they would. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Please Please Review!!! I really really love to hear from you so please review. **

**Tell me what you think of my story. What you like, what you hate, what you want to see happen. Please just let me know. **

**REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

JT and Liberty is sitting in Ti's hospital room. Liberty is sitting by the crib and JT is sitting beside her. "Well his fever is gone I hope we can go home soon" JT said standing up and cresting Ti's head as she slept in crib at the hospital. The room was all white with one window and a TV on the wall in the corner.

"They still have to tell us what cause it" Liberty said letting the frustration color her tone. They had been waiting for hours to hear from the doctor.

"He probably just have a cold or something" JT reassured her and himself.

"He's right Liberty it is probably just a cold" Liberty's father said as he, his wife and Danny walked into the room.

"Daddy I am so glad you're here," Liberty said getting up to go give him a hug. "We have been her for almost 8 hours it is already dark out," Liberty said pointing the window.

"Have told you anything?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked.

"No Nothing" JT answered.

"Don't worry mom he is fine," Danny said from the chair in the corner of the room.

"This is ridiculous they should have told you something by now" Mr. Van Zandt ranted, "8 hours for a fever and it id probably just a cold they just forgot about you."

"It's not a cold dad they already said it wasn't the are doing more test"

"I probably is a cold you know how doctors are they just want to make sure that's all" JT assured her again.

"It's not a cold JT" Liberty almost yelled "so stop living in denial"

"Stop it Liberty " Her mother started before JT could say anything "JT is just trying to think positive, It is not his fault that Tiberius is sick"

"You're right, JT I'm sorry I am just worried," Liberty said sitting next to her son's bed again.

"It's ok I am worried too." JT said as Doctor Hogan walked in the room.

"Mr. Yorke, Miss. Van Zandt" he said look at Liberty and JT. "I have been running some test on your son." He said pausing "the test have come in and I am afraid that what I found is not good"

"What's wrong" Liberty asked with tears coming to her eyes as she stood up.

"I have found that your son has leukemia"

"WHAT?" JT said with tears in his eyes as Liberty started to cry and her father came over to confront her.

"Leukemia Mr. Yorke" Dr. Hogan repeated "Acute lymphocytic leukemia is the type he has, Acute lymphocytic leukemia is a type of cancer in which Tiberius's blood cells are very abnormal. They cannot carry out their normal work. The number of abnormal cells increases rapidly. Acute leukemia worsens quickly. That is why he had such a bad fever today."

"How do you treat it" JT asked now crying along with everyone else in the room.

"Well there are a number of treatments the most effective is the bone marrow transplantwhich is a procedure in which bone marrow that is diseased or damaged is replaced with healthy bone marrow. With a bone marrow transplant the transplanted stem cells begin to produce enough white blood cells and you son will recover fully, but you have to find someone who matches you son exactly.

"I am not going to sugar coat the situation" Dr. Hogan continued "It is very hard to find a bone marrow match. The best matches are siblings and Tiberius doesn't have any. We well test you all but until be get a bone morrow match I like to start him on chemotherapy."

"Chemotherapy uses drugs to kill leukemia cells, it chemotherapy can affect blood cells which will make it hard of your son to fight infection, and carry oxygen to all parts of the body he will be more likely to get infections, he may bruise or bleed easily, and may feel very weak and tired. Chemo also affects cells in hair roots, which can lead to hair loss. And it affects Cells that line the digestive tract, which can cause mouth and lip sores, nausea and vomiting, diarrhea, and poor appetite. I know this is a lot of information but because of the type of leukemia your son has we need to start treatment right away" Dr. Hogan explained.

"What happens if we can't find bone marrow to match" Liberty asked between tears "The truth"?

"The truth is that Chemotherapy only goes so far and there is no guarantee that it will work at all, your son will eventually need a bone marrow transplant." Dr. Hogan said.

"Or?" Danny asked stand up out of his sit in tears.

"Or Tiberius will die, but it is to early in the game to even talk about that. I am going to go get the papers you need to fill out so that we can start the chemo and I will be keeping Tiberius here for some time. I will be back," Dr. Hogan said leaving the room.

"This can not be happening to me" Liberty said crying into her father's arms.

"He is only one how can he have cancer" JT said crying sitting down in the sit behind him as Mrs. Van Zandt came over to him and put her arms around him "Mrs. Lisa how can this be happening to us. He is only one" he continue to cry.

Liberty walked over to her sons bed and held his hand and put her head on the bed as Danny how was still in shock walked over to his nephew and rubbed his creek. "My nephew is not going to die. I won't let him" he said braking down to he knees as he started to pray "He is not going to die, Lord Please" he begged.

* * *

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Liberty and JT deal with their situation.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I took so long to update I hope I get more reviews this time. I am really getting discouraged about this story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"How can this be happening to us?" Liberty asked JT sitting in the chair next to Tiberius's bed, as he lay there helpless. JT pace the room trying to figure out how this happen to them as well.

"I don't know Liberty, but Ti will be alright. I know he will. He has to be," he said stopping and looking at his son then he began to pace the room again.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Hogan asked walking into the room with a chart in his hand.

"We've been better" JT answered as he stopped pace and went to Liberty's side.

"How is Ti?" Liberty asked reaching up and holding JT's hand.

"He's fine the Chemo is going well and he may be able to go home for a few days soon but then he'll have to come back for more treatment."

"This is like some bad dream I keep waiting to wake up from." Liberty said look at her son lying in the bed weak and helpless.

"Don't worry Ms. Van Zandt we're still testing your and Mr. Yorke's blood for a bone marrow match. I will have the results from that soon and if you are not a match we will start to test other family members and friends. Don't loss hope yet" Dr Hogan said trying to comfort her.

"My son has leukemia this is the worst day of my life" Liberty said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry Liberty maybe we will be a match and then Ti will be alright" JT said giving her hand a little squeeze as he trying to be hopeful when really he felt helpless.

"He's right you have every reason to be hopeful. Your son is young and strong. Stay positive." Dr. Hogan tried to reassure them and he checked Ti's monitors. "He's doing fine, I'm going to give him something to make him more comfortable" he said injecting something into Ti's IV.

"When will you find out the results of the bone marrow test?" JT asked.

"I will go check on them" Dr. Hogan said as he left the room "Oh Hi Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt" he greet them as they came into the room and then closed the door behind him.

"Hi" Liberty greeted her parents.

"Liberty honey you have to go home sometime you do still have a job, both of you do and you have school Liberty" Liberty's mother said to her and JT they had been there three days straight ever since Tiberius got sick. She then took a sit on the other side of Tiberius.

"Yea, when Ti gets better he is going to need a home to go to. It has been 3 days," Mr. Van Zandt said sitting down on the other side of the room. "Take a sit son," he said to JT who then took the sit next to him.

"I can't leave him here alone" Liberty said to her father.

"He's not alone her has doctors and nurses here. You two will be no good to him if you don't get some sleep and a shower" Mr. Van Zandt said to them.

"How can I sleep? My son has cancer," JT said to him.

"Well at least go home and take a shower and get something to eat. You need a rest, we will stay here with him for a few hours" Mrs. Van Zandt suggested as she touch her grandson's hand.

"Fine we will go take a shower a grab something to eat and then we'll come right back" JT said looking to Liberty for her agreement she nodded her head slowly.

"Knock, Knock" Dr. Hogan said coming into the door "I'm sorry to interrupt but I got the results of the bone marrow test"

"What did it say?" Liberty asked stand up from her sit.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: The doctor tells them the results of the test. Will it be what they hoped for?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What did it say?" Liberty asked stand up from her sit.

Dr Hogan sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Van Zandt, but you and Mr. Yorke are not a match" he informed them "But don't loss hope now we'll start testing other family members to see if someone matches"

"What's the likely hood of someone in our family matching?" Liberty asked the doctor with tear coming to her eyes. JT stood up for his sit and went over to Liberty and put his arm around her.

"I'm not going to lie to you. If you two don't match him the likely hood of one of your family members matching is slim, a sibling is usually the best match because Tiberius does not have siblings you two are the next best option."

"So if our family doesn't match then what?" JT asked trying to remain clam when he was really falling apart inside.

"Then we'll look for outside sources, Tiberius name is going to go onto the donors list and we'll begin looking for a match. You can have your friends tested anyone is a possible match. Don't loss hope, your son needs you to stay strong."

"So when can we get tested Dr. Hogan" Mrs. Van Zandt asked looking down at her helpless grandson not letting go of his hand. She was fighting the tears back. She didn't want to cry. She need to stay strong for Liberty.

"Right now if you have time the test will only take a minute. We'll take a sample of your blood and send it to testing."

"I'll call Daniel and tell him to come down after school to be tested." Mrs. Van Zandt said "And after we get tested I want you two to go home and get some rest. You have to stay strong, so we can fight this." She grabbed the hospital phone and began calling Danny.

"That's right, we will not let leukemia win, we are going to fight this" Mr. Van Zandt said getting up from his sit.

"I'll go call my grandma and tell her to come and get tested." JT said "And Toby, Emma, Manny, Paige, Spinner and anyone else I can think of he said as he walked to the door. "Are you ok Liberty?"

Liberty didn't speak she just sat down and stared. "Baby, Ti will be fine. I promise you. I'll take care of our family. I'll fight for Ti with all I have ok" he told her trying not to let his hopelessness over take him.

"Don't worry JT I'm done with the phone so you can use this one and we'll go with Dr Hogan to get tested" Mrs. Van Zandt said hanging up the phone and JT walk over to it to start making phone calls. Liberty still didn't speak.

"Don't worry Ms. Van Zandt, in the mean time we'll continue with the chemotherapy treatments" Dr. Hogan said heading to the door "I'm not done fighting for your son. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Tiberius walks out of this hospital cancer free."

"Ok Liberty, JT when we get back I want you to go home a take a shower or sleep you need to get some rest so that you can help Tiberius beat this thing" Mr. Van Zandt said as he and his wife followed Dr Hogan out of the door.

Liberty still sat speechless just look at her son as JT left a message on Toby's phone. He hung then went over to Liberty. "Baby Ti will be ok"

Liberty still sat speechless not turning way from her son. "He will" JT added.

"Do you think God is punishing us?" Liberty finally said, "I have been trying to figure out why this happened to Ti and there's nothing he could have done so it must be us. God must be punishing us for something we did. Like having a baby out of wedlock or moving in together. There has to be something we did to make this make sense. What did we do JT?" said tear spilling down her face as she let her fear take her over.

"We didn't do anything" JT said kneeling down in front of her.

"Then why is this happening? Why JT?" Liberty asked finally turning to face him as she became hysterical.

"I don't know Liberty. Sometime bad things just happen to people. No one knows why. It's not our fault and it's not God's fault he's not punishing us," JT said hugging her.

"Why us? Why our son?" Liberty cried into his shoulder.

"I wish I knew" he said then broke their hug so that she could look at him. "I wish it was something we did so that we could just fix it and Ti would be fine. But we didn't do anything. This is not our fault. We're going to fight this, ok. We're going to fight this until Ti is healthy again" he looking into her eyes willing her to believe him. Willing himself to believe it too. "Ok"

"Ok" she responded she said still crying.

"So stop crying and start calling" JT joked making her laugh as he handed her the phone.

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: Liberty's friends do something for her.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I suck for not updating sooner. I'm sorry but please review anyway and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

"Hey Libs its good to have you back" Manny said in her spirit squad uniform as she and Emma came up beside her. Emma was wearing a black save a life T-shirt. It was almost the end of a day on Monday. Liberty, Emma and Manny walked towards the exits at Degrassi.

"My mom said it was time for me to come back to school. I have been out for two weeks" Liberty sighed.

"We have missed you around here" Emma said "You know Tods can't handle things by himself" she laughed making Manny and Liberty laugh with her.

Liberty looked around and notice all this save a life fliers and posters on the wall. She had been seeing them all day but all she could think about is her son. She finally asked "What is with all this save a life posters and fliers and when did you put that T-shirt on Emma"

"We have a surprise for you" Manny told her "Come on" she said as she walked out of the door of Degrassi to see hundreds of people outside. They were all wearing save a life T-shirts. The Canadian Red Cross had trucks outside. News stations we out there. They were all cheering and clapping for her.

"What is this?" Liberty asked looking around at all the people.

"This is for you" Emma said "If Ti needs some bone marrow we are going to test everyone in Canada until we find a match"

"I can't believe we did this for me" Liberty said with tears coming to her eyes as she spotted JT and her Parents. JT walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"We have the greatest friends in the world" he told her kissing her on the cheek feeling some renewed hope.

"I know" she said tears.

"Sorry to interrupt, Emma, Manny it's time to do the commercial" a woman from the TV station said.

"Ok" Emma said.

"Dry those eyes girl we have a commercial to shot" Manny joked as she lead the way to the gym, where they found, Ashley, Jimmy, Paige, Danny, Toby, Derrick, Ellie, Marco, Spinner, Darcy, Peter and Sean. After shooting the commercial the all gathered around to see the finished product.

The commercial started with everyone standing in front of the Degrassi seal painted on the wall.

The scene flashed to Emma who was sitting in the middle of the bleachers "Each year, an estimated 27,000 adults and 3,500 children develop leukemia." Emma said.

Then the scene flashes to Ashley who was sitting at a desk in front of the logo "Leukemia accounts for about 30% of cancer cases in children aged 14 and under."

Flashes to Ellie walking towards the camera in front of one of the murals that Jimmy had painted "In the estimated 1,585 deaths that are expected to occur among children under the age of 14"

Flashest to Jimmy who is sitting in his wheel chair in front of that same mural near his signature. "About one-third of them will be from leukemia."

"This doesn't have to happen" Derrick said standing in front of the scoreboard as the scene flashes to him.

Then the scene flashed to JT, "With one simple painless donation you can save a life" as he walks down the steps of the bleachers.

"The life of a mother" Spinner said when the scene flashes to him as he stands in front of a picture of women suffering from leukemia.

The scene flashes to Sean who had Snake standing behind him off to the side as he said "The life of a father"

"The life of a child." Danny said holding a big picture of Tiberius as the scene flashed to him. Then if flashes from him to Manny.

"Please don't let one more person suffer from this disease," Manny said walking in front of a Save a Life banner.

"Come down to Degrassi and be tested." Darcy said sitting on the floor on top of the Degrassi seal when the scene flashed to her.

"We will be testing all week long." Peter said standing in front of the gym door with a flyer on it with the times for testing on it.

"If you can't be tested this week go down to you local Red cross. Just get test," Marco said in front of a Red Cross sign with local chapters on it.

"It may be the most important test you ever take" Toby said leaning against a wall.

"This simple test can save a Life" Paige said seating in a chair in front of a wall with hundreds of pictures of people on them.

"Call the toll free number find a Red Cross near you" Liberty sitting in a corner of the bleachers while a toll free number shows at the bottom of the screen.

"So Save a Life." Everyone said back in front of Degrassi seal painted on the wall with the Save a Life Poster above it.

Liberty stood in the middle next to JT holding the picture of Tiberius as she said, "Get tested"

"That was great" Manny said as the commercial ends.

"We are sure to get a lot of donations," Ellie said

"We can not only save Tiberius's life but hundreds of others" Darcy said pleased with what they had done.

"What you guys have done will save a lot of lives and it will give you a better chance to find a match for your son," One of the Red Cross workers said. "This is going to help a lot of people."

"This commercial will run from now until the end of the week. But now we need to shoot the commercial for after that. So I need Marco, Peter and Darcy to come here so we can shoot the new lines," The Director said

"Go to you local Red Cross and Just get test." Darcy said in front of a Red Cross sign with local chapters on it.

"They give test all week long." Peter said standing in front of the gym door with a flier on it with the times for the Red Cross testing on it.

"Don't wait Get tested now" Marco said sitting on the floor on top of the Degrassi seal.

When the director yelled cut they all knew that they were going to change lives with these commercials.

"You can look for the commercial to start night," The Director said to them.

"We need you for press"_Ms. Hatzilakos said to Manny, Emma, Liberty, JT, Toby and Danny._

"Ok" Manny said looking back to them. "You ready?" she asked Liberty and JT.

"Yes I'll do anything to help my son" Liberty said. As the six walked down the hallway Liberty stopped.

"What's wrong" Danny asked his sister as they all stopped.

"I just can't thank you guys enough for what you did for us. I never image having such special friends and family. Thank you so much" Liberty cried.

"We wanted to Liberty. We love you and Ti we can't let anything happen to any of you" Emma said to her giving her a hug.

"No need to thank us" Toby said "you would have done the same for us in a heart beat."

"And that is my nephew I can't let anything happen to him. I love him to much" Danny added.

"See we did this out of love. So like Toby said no thanks need" Manny agreed.

"Well you are all now officially aunts and uncles and godparents of our son again. I know most people only have one but our son is lucky to have four of the greatest godparents on earth." JT said to them "and we have four of the best friends on earth"

"I am honored" Emma said growing teary eyed.

"Me too" Manny said teary eyed as while.

"Thanks man" Toby said giving him a hand slap.

"What is with all the tears? I was already the uncle and I had already made myself his godfather and you are already his godparents your guys are weird" Danny said making everyone laugh.

"You are a mess Daniel but I love you. Thank you" Liberty said hugging her brother as he hugged her back.

"Now stop all this water works my public awaits me" Danny said walking toward the doors with is arms out.

"Yea right" Toby said as everyone laughed and Danny turned around and made a face.

* * *

**Please Review**

**_Next Chapter: Ti comes home_**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

JT and Liberty walking into their apartment pushing Ti in he stroller. He was sleep as they close the door.

"It seem like forever since our whole family was here," Liberty said taking Ti at of the stroller, he moved a little in her arms but didn't wake.

"It has only been 2 weeks Liberty" JT said as he folded down the stroller and put it away in the front closet.

"I know but it felt like forever" Liberty sighed sitting down on the couch with Ti still in her arms. She didn't want to put him down. He was finally home but she knew they weren't out of the woods.

"Yea, I am just so happy to have him home" JT sat next to her. He stroked his son's curly brown hair. "We should put him to bed" JT said still stroking his hair.

"No" Liberty said becoming emotional "What if he needs us and we are in here and he is in his room" she voice her irrational fear.

"We have a baby monitor we will hear him" JT said looking surprised at her.

"What if he wakes up in a strange room and we are not there," Liberty said looking down at her sleeping son. She knew her fears were unwarranted but she couldn't help it.

"The room is not strange he has been in it all his life" JT laughed thinking Liberty couldn't be serious.

"But he hasn't been in it for 2 weeks"

"I know but he will be fine" JT wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her when he realized she was serious "I know you're scared but you can check on him later and we have the baby monitor right here" he pointed to the monitor on the table. "He needs to get use to being home"

"Ok" Liberty said sadly. She got up and her and JT walked into Ti's room. Liberty gave her son a kiss on the head and laid him down in his crib. She stood there for a moment just looking at him sleep peacefully.

"Liberty" JT called her shaking her from her thoughts. "Come on sweetie" he said and he Liberty leaves the room.

**One Month Later**

Liberty and JT sit in the children's cancer unit. They watch as the doctor tells a family that the have found a bone marrow donor for they daughter. The little girl looks about 6 years old. She has a pink dress on with flowers on it. Her hair is in pigtails and they hung down in curls. The mom has tears in her eyes as she cries and hugs her doctor thanking him. It was the fifth match that the blood drive had found at this hospital alone. Even JT was able to donate to someone. All these family we getting a cure as she stay praying for one every night.

"Why haven't we found a match yet JT?" Liberty asked the stress taking a toll on her.

"We will Liberty don't worry?" he assured her and himself. The two of them like other parents had become regulars at the hospital. They knew the nurse by name, the best vending machines, and parents of other children in the ward.

"When? Ms. Carol has been waiting for five years of a match JT. Every since Lizzy was diagnosed, Five Year JT and she is just now getting a donor. I can't do this for five years. Ti can't do this for five years" she urged him the hysterics rising in her voice.

"We just have to wait Libs. People are getting tested everyday. They are still running our commercial it's only a matter of time. Trust Me," JT came to set beside her.

"But how much time?" Liberty asked him as she looked over to her sleeping baby hooked up to the Chemo machine.

"I don't know, I just wish that he didn't have to go through this" JT said looking at his son to.

"He can't do this for five year JT" Liberty said turning to him "He is sick, he throws up, he is always sleeping and tired. He doesn't even have the energy to play like he use too. And we are always stressed out. The only time we have off of work we are usually here. I can't do this for five year. We can't!"

"I know, I know but we will get through it" JT looked into her eyes and giving her hand a little squeeze willing her to believe him. Willing himself to believe what he was saying.

"We have to do something"

"What can we do Liberty?" JT shook his head feeling helpless, "We just have to wait and keep praying for a match, what else can we do"

"There is something else we can do JT?" Liberty told to him seriously "Something that will save his life"

* * *

**Please Review**

_**Next Chapter: What is Liberty planning?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

"What can we do Liberty?" JT asked look at Liberty seriously praying for anything that can save their son, "We just have to wait and keep praying for a match, what else can we do?"

"There's something else we can do JT?" Liberty said to him seriously "Something that will save his life?

"What can we do Liberty?" JT asked he was in disbelief that there was anything he could do.

"We can have another baby" Liberty said she was deadly serious, she had been thinking about this for a while and she was desperate.

"WHAT?" JT said in total shock his mouth open, "Have a what?"

"Another baby" Liberty said again looking hopeful.

"How in the world can we do that?" JT asked yelling quietly.

"I think you know how to do that," Liberty joked hoping to lighten his mood.

"You know what I mean how we can afford another baby we're barely making it Liberty" JT said turning his head away from her looking straight forward again.

"We can" Liberty said putting her hand on his arm, "JT we have too. Ti can't keep living like this. He needs bone marrow match. A sibling will be a perfect match. We have to help our baby."

"I want to help him Lib, you know that. But We Can Not Afford another child" JT emphasized the words, looking back to her.

"We can. I will leave Degrassi and work full time and go to night school with you" Liberty explained.

"And who will be taking care of Ti and this new baby at night."

"You Grandma, my parents, our friends…"

"Come on Liberty" JT sighed.

"JT Please" she pleaded tears in her eyes. "I can't let him die. We can't let him die"

JT looked at Liberty silently.

"When have I even been wrong? I knew we could make it with Ti. I know we can do this. We have to PLEASE" Liberty continued to plead.

"Ok" JT said quietly full of doubts but he want to save Tiberius.

**Later that day at Liberty and JT's Apartment**

"Well we brought you here because he have found a way to help Ti" Liberty start nervously. She stood in front of her parents and brother and JT's grandma. JT sat down looking at the ground. He agreed to have another baby but he didn't want to. He knew that this was a bad idea. But he was desperate to help his son. And he did trust Liberty. If she thought that they could do it he had to believe her.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Van Zandt asked.

"JT and I have thought about this and we know how to help Ti," she continued. She knew they had to do this. It was the only way to help her baby. She loved Ti so much, she didn't care if she had to struggle as long as they could help him.

"How?" Mrs. Cooney asked.

"We're… we're going to have another baby" Liberty blurted out. Everyone sat speechless. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. No one spoke for a long excruciating moment. They all stared at her in disbelief.

Finally her mother spoke "What?!"

"Are you insane" Danny asked unable to believe his ears.

"No a sibling will be a perfect match for Ti. It's the only way. We can't keep living like this. He can't keep living like this" Liberty explained.

"Sweetheart you're not being rational. I know, God I know how much you are suffering. How much you want to help Ti but you can't have another baby" Mrs. Van Zandt said calmly.

"Mom we have thought about this. We have to do this"

"You are big crazy," Danny said standing up from his seat.

"Danny" his father chastised him.

"What she is. What kind of 17 year old mom wants to have another baby on purpose. That is just insane. I thought you were smarter than that," he said pacing back and forth.

"You don't understand this is our only option," she yelled at her brother.

"How is this your only option you just need to wait until they find a match?" he yelled back.

"How long will that be? You don't know anymore then I do," she argued.

"Your right Liberty I don't" he conceded and she shook her head thinking the argument was over. "But I do know that you don't bring a child into this world out of fear. There is guarantee that the child would be healthy."

"It isn't likely that another one of our babies will be sick," she countered.

"No it's not but how do you think that baby will feel know the only reason you had him or her would be to save Ti. The reason why you are struggling more is because you had him or her. It's not fair to the baby. It's not fair to you."

"Life is not fair. Ti having cancer is evidence of that. This is what we have to do to save out son" Liberty said resolved.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the last. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Well this is it. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Liberty's Point of View

Here I stand in my black cap and gown four month pregnant looking out at my family, waiting for my name to be called. I know what you thinking, you actually went through with your plan to save your son. Answer to that question is a simple one.

NO

_Flash Back_

"_No it's not but how do you think that baby will feel know the only reason you had him or her would be to save Ti. The reason why you are struggling more is because you had him or her. It's not fair to the baby. It's not fair to you."_

"_Life is not fair. Ti having cancer is evidence of that. This is what we have to do to save out son" Liberty said resolved._

"_I know that Liberty, but you don't want to do this. You don't want to bring a child into the world like this. You know it isn't fair to that baby." Danny said talking very calmly. The Van Zandts and __Mrs. Cooney__ looking on. Mr. Van Zandt opened his mouth to speak but his wife silence him by putting her hand up. She knew Danny was the best person to try to get through to Liberty. She could already see the uncertainty in JT eye but she also knew JT would go along with Liberty. He trusted her completely and would be with her no matter what and her daughter had a stubbornness that she was sure she got from her father. When Liberty made up her mind about something it was hard to convince her otherwise. _

_Liberty sat on the floor and began crying, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arm around her legs and burring her face in her knees. JT stood to go to Liberty side but Danny waved him off. _

_Danny went to his sister side and sat on the floor with her. He put his arms around her hugging her close to him. "I know your scared Liberty. Hell we all are. We're terrified. I love Ti so much I would never want to lose him. But this is not the way to save him Libs. I know that we will find a match. We have to just have faith," he said to her. It literally hurt his heart to see his sister like this. Liberty was always the strong one out of them. She always knew the right thing to do but her fear for her son was clouding her judgment_

"_I know I'm not a parent and you don't think I understand how much you love Ti. But I love him. With everything that is in me" Danny said with such fierceness in his voice that it made Liberty look up. "I want nothing more in this world then to see Ti healthy and happy like he should be. I would give anything for that. Even my own life. But to bring a life in this world for that reason isn't right. I know you know that Libs." _

"_I know" Liberty cried into her brother's shoulder "I just don't know what to do" she mumbled into his shoulder feeling awed over how their roles had changed. She was usually the strong one that knew what to do and would talk him out of doing something stupid but now it was her brother that was talking her out of making a big mistake._

"_We just have to keep holding on Libs. Trying to stay strong for Ti" JT spoke for the first time since everyone had arrived at their house._

"_And we won't rest. We won't stop pushing and working for people to get tested until we find a match for him. I promise you that sis," Danny said soothing her as he rubbed the back of her head. _

_End Flash Back_

I don't think I could be more grateful to my brother for talking me out of that plan. I knew it was wrong but at the time I felt so helpless. Like that was all I could do to help Tiberius. It's hard as a mother to know that you child is sick and that you can't do anything about it. It had taking its toll on JT, me and the rest of our family and friends both physically and emotionally and at that point I just snapped. I was desperate for anything that would help. And at the time that was the only solution I saw.

But after Danny talking me out of my disastrous plan, my family, friends and I set out on the long journey of trying to find a match for Ti. We all worked tirelessly to get people to get test and donate and we saw the fruits of our labor quickly in the other families at the hospital.

Our efforts were not for nothing because two months later God sent us an angle in the form of a 10 year old girl named Allison whom everyone called Ally. She had saw the commercial and asked her mom if she could get test. When she found she was a match for our son she was ecstatic. Her mother explain that it would hurt a little and that they were going to stick a large needle in her hip but she said she didn't care she was just glad that she could help a baby.

I don't think I have enough time in on this earth to thank her for her gift. JT and I have stayed in touch with her and send her birthday present and she even comes to visit Ti sometimes. Because of her I now stand next in line to be call receive my master in business looking at my 6 year old son who is healthy and happy. He will be in grade 1 next year can you believe it. He as been in remission ever since the bone marrow transplant and I pray every day that it never comes back again. Although Ally said if it ever does she will be there to donate again. She is one amazing 15 year old.

"Liberty Van Zandt Yorke" the dean of the business school called my name. I walk across the stage looking out to wave to my parents, brother, Toby, Emma, Manny, my son and my husband of two years.

JT and I got married after finishing our undergraduate education. With summer school every year we managed to graduate in 3 years. My parent paid for our wedding saying it was the job for the parents of the bride to pay. Manny and Emma were my bridesmaids and Toby and Danny were JT's groomsman. Our wedding was beautiful.

Even though we flew through undergrad we still managed to have some fun. With the supported of JT I followed in my mother's footsteps and pledged Kappa Alpha Kappa sorority and with my support JT pleaded their brother's Alpha Phi Nu fraternity.

JT majored in journalism. After he graduation he got a job as a reported for one of the major news stations in Canada based right here in Toronto. He worked on Good Morning Toronto and hopes to host it one day. And with the way he is going he is well on his way.

After receiving my undergraduate degree in business I got a job at a large IT firm as a consultant. They paid for me to go back for my master. With work and school it took me the full to years to get my masters degree but here I am finally done.

****

When graduation was over I went through the crowed of people to find my family.

"There she is" I heard the voice of Manny. I looked to my left to see my family all smiling and coming over to me.

"Mommy" my son ran to me hugging me around my legs.

"Hey baby" I reached down to hug him

"Come here girl I am so proud of you" Manny said pulling me into a hug. She released me only for me to be pulled into another hug my Emma.

"I am so proud of you," she said in my ear.

"Way to go Libs," Toby said hugging me. Manny, Emma, and Toby had all graduated from undergrad last year. With degrees in Drama, English and Technology respectively. Emma was dating a guy she meet in school named Kelly. Manny was dating a guy she meet named Robert and Toby was engaged to a girl named Sarah. They were all working and living near by, we hung out a lot especially since we all joined the same sorority and fraternity and were active in its graduated chapter.

Then my mother pulls me into a tight hug teary eyed "you have no idea how proud your father and I are of you."

"Thanks mom"

"I know I had doubt about whether you could make this life work for you in the beginning but you went out and proved me wrong and I couldn't be more proud of you" my father said pulling me into a hug choking back tears.

"Thank you dad" I replied choking back tears of my own as he released me.

"Way to go sis," Danny said hugging me.

"This will be you next year" Danny was in undergrad now and would be a senior next year. He's was dating a really nice girl name Alicia and he had followed the lead of his friends and my father and joined Alpha Phi Nu is 2nd year at school.

"You know it," he laughed as he released me. As soon as he did I was wrapped in JT's arms. He kissed me deeply.

"I am so proud of you," he said kissing me again.

"Enough that is how you got these two" Danny laughed as he picked up Ti and pointed to my growing belly.

"Speaking of which how is my girl" JT asked my stomach. JT and I had had an amniocentesis when I was three months pregnant to make sure the baby was ok. We found out then that we were having a girl and the she was going to be perfectly healthy. I couldn't be happier.

"She's fine" I answered him laughing as I pulled out of our embrace.

"I can't wait to see her," Emma said rubbing my pregnant belly.

"So Libs when are we having the house warming party," Manny said throwing her arm around me.

"We haven't even move it yet," I said shaking my head.

"Never to early to plan" Manny smiled. After working and saving up JT and I saved enough for a down payment on a house. We bought it last month and we were closing on it next week. It's a two story 4 bedrooms 3 and a half bath, house in a nice neighborhood near Ti school.

"We need to get settled first. Now let's take the graduate to dinner" JT said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the cars. I smile and followed behind him happily.

Some people might say JT and I were crazy to keep our son. But all the struggles, pain, sacrifice, and frustration that JT and I had to go through was all worth it.

I have great friends. A supportive family. A husband who loves me unconditionally and would do anything for our family. A baby girl on the way. And most importantly and healthy, happy son.

I'm 23 years old, married with a son and a daughter on the way and I won't have it any other way. This life is defiantly For Keeps.

* * *

**I am so proud of myself. This is the first story I finished so I hope you liked the ending. I wanted to give and idea of where JT and Liberty's life would be five years later. I really hope you all enjoyed the story. **

**Thank you all so much for reading.**

**XOXO**

**Allison**


End file.
